


Lisa/Taylor Femslash - Prisoners of Coil

by Axxor



Category: Worm (Web Serial Novel)
Genre: F/F, Forced Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coil decides to break Lisa's will by imprisoning Taylor with her and imposing an unusual condition for them to be allowed to have food, he does not count on just how far Lisa is willing to go to protect Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisa/Taylor Femslash - Prisoners of Coil

Lisa looked up as the cell door opened.  "Taylor!" she said, as a skinny figure was pushed into the cell.  An object clattered on the floor, then the door closed.  
  
Lisa got off the bunk and helped Taylor up.  She was naked, just as Lisa was.  Bruises were forming here and there on her flesh.  "Are you all right?" she asked.  "They didn't ...?"  
  
Taylor shook her head.  "No," she said.  "I'm fine."  She rubbed her head.  "But I have this buzzing noise in my head, and I can't reach any bugs."  
  
Lisa nodded.  "Yeah, Coil's got some sort of jammer thing set up.  Uber and Leet built it for him."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Lisa nodded.  "Yeah, fuck."  
  
Taylor sat back on the bunk.  "What happens now?  And what the fuck is that?"  
  
Lisa bent down and picked it up.  "A fucking sex toy.  Strap on dildo, if you can believe that."  
  
Taylor laughed harshly.  "Wow.  In case things get really boring, huh?"  She felt a sob building at the back of her throat, but refused to let it happen.  
  
A speaker crackled to life.   _"Attention ladies.  You are my prisoners.  Now, I'm going to be needing information out of you, so -"_  
  
"- you're going to be trying to break down our wills, yeah," said Lisa, rolling her eyes.  "We got that."  
  
Coil cleared his throat, annoyed.   _"Very well.  I know you are both straight, and both virgins.  Neither of you is in the slightest way attracted to the other.  However, if you want to be fed, you must have sex."_  
  
"Wait, what?" asked Taylor.  "Are you shitting me?"  She stared at Lisa.   _I'm supposed to use that on **her?**   She's my best friend, but I don't like her in  **that** way._  
  
"He's really not," said Lisa.  She raised her voice.  "So let me see if I've got this straight.  If I want to eat tomorrow, I have to fuck Taylor with the strap-on.  And if Taylor wants to eat, she has to fuck me."  Her voice was precise, clipped, emotionless.  
  
 _"Precisely,"_  said Coil.  There was satisfaction in his voice.  _"My men are betting on seeing how long you hold out.  I've got money on three days."_  
  
There was a click, and the speaker cut off.  
  
"Well, shit," said Taylor.  The hysteria was closer to the surface now.  As well as being naked, as well as being prisoners, as well as being cut off from her power, now she had to face this.  Violate Lisa with that ...  _thing_ , or not eat.   _And Lisa has to make the same choice._  
  
"Yeah," said Lisa.  She looked at Taylor.  "I've just put something together.  This is a side-world.  Coil makes alternate universes, where he can take people and interrogate them.  It only makes sense.  How he always knew stuff he shouldn't."  
  
"So wait," said Taylor.  "As soon as he's done here, he turns this world off and this never happened?"  That felt weird.   _I could stop existing at any minute?  And the other me never knows?_  
  
Taylor was beginning to shake, and it wasn't from the slight chill in the cell.  Lisa put an arm around her shoulders, then pulled her into a full hug, naked body to naked body.  She read a tangle of emotions from Taylor; embarrassment, terror, hysteria, comfort that Lisa was there, loss, and deep insecurity.  
  
"It's okay," whispered Lisa, and kissed Taylor on the forehead.  Taylor returned the hug, her face into Lisa's shoulder.  Her shoulders shook; Lisa felt the first tears trickle down her bare skin.  She patted Taylor's back, murmured soothing words.  Taylor hiccuped, recovered a little control of herself.  She leaned back a little and looked at Lisa.  
  
"I'll let you ... do that to me ... if you want," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.  "I'll let you put it in me ... I won't struggle."   _Oh god please don't,_  her entire body was saying, but her mind was overriding it, and she was forcing herself to say the words.  Lisa knew that she didn't want it, was terrified of it, but that she knew that at least one of them had to eat.  
  
 _Oh, Taylor._  
  
Lisa shook her head gently.  "I won't do that to you if you don't want it," she said softly.  "I would not do that to anyone, and most especially not to you."  
  
Taylor clung to her more tightly.  "But Coil said -"  
  
"Coil doesn't know everything," Lisa interrupted.  "And he can take a long walk off a short pier, for all of me."  Taylor giggled, and looked surprised at herself.  Lisa smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.  "We'll get through this," she promised.  "Together."  
  
Taylor relaxed, the hysteria starting to ebb.   _Good,_  thought Lisa.  _I need her clear-headed for this, not all tangled up in emotions._  
  
There were already enough emotions pouring off of Taylor to give her a headache; she didn't need any more.  
  
She looked down at the naked girl in her arms; skinny, bruised, traumatised, scared, cut off from the powers she had come to depend upon.  Her friend.  
  
And she coldly and logically decided that she had to seduce her.  
  
It was their only chance.  
  
\---  
  
She started by getting Taylor to lie down on the bunk with her.  It was cool in the cell but not cold; however, body warmth felt much better when shared.  So they spooned; Lisa took up station behind Taylor, fitting her knees in behind the younger girl's.  She put her arms around Taylor, holding her close, feeling Taylor's buttocks pushing back against her own crotch.  
  
 _Does she know what I intend?_  she wondered.   _Is she going to cooperate, or is this going to be hard to impossible?_  
  
Taylor was still jumpy, but the the warmth and  the closeness managed to relax her, and she drifted into a doze.  Carefully, gauging it to a nicety, Lisa began to caress her body, slowly and gently.  Not enough to wake her, but just enough to register on a deep level.  
  
At the same time, she whispered in her ear.  "I want you, Taylor ... I've always wanted you ... I love you ... you are so sexy ... I want you to take me ... be mine, Taylor ... "  
  
Taylor stirred, and Lisa pretended to be asleep, her hands merely holding Taylor closely.  After a little while, Taylor sighed and drifted off again, falling into a deeper sleep.  Lisa kissed the back of her neck now, where she knew Taylor to be sensitive.  Her warm breath there should excite her libido without even knowing it was happening.  She felt a pang of regret as she ever so gently cupped Taylor's breast in her hand, and rubbed the nipple between thumb and forefinger; no matter what happened, if they survived this, if this ended up being the real timeline, this would irrevocably change their relationship forever.  
  
"Oh god, Taylor," she murmured, just at the threshold of hearing, "yes Taylor, do it to me, oh god yes, it feels so good, please do it to me, Taylor ..."  
  
Slipping her hand down between the two of them, she reached between Taylor's thighs to find her sweet spot, and slowly began to work on it.  Sliding between Taylor's labia, she slowly, gently stirred the warm wetness within, working to increase her level of arousal without alerting her to the fact.  And every time she said Taylor's name, she hit a sensitive spot.  
  
\---  
  
Taylor stirred awake.  She felt strange; the rest had done her good, and Lisa was still holding her, her body warm and comforting against Taylor's back.  But there was something else, something at the edge of her memory, at the edge of awareness.  Sensations that awoke unfamiliar stirrings deep within her.  Lying there, Lisa holding her, she felt ... aroused?  
  
 _Am I attracted to Lisa?_   She couldn't figure it out.  _I've never felt this way about her before._   She paused, and thought about it.   _I've never slept naked with her before either._  
  
Lisa stirred, and opened her bottle-green eyes.  "Hi, Taylor," she said softly, and Taylor felt a rush of arousal.  She hoped she wasn't blushing, but something had definitely stirred within her.  
  
She didn't know what her body was trying to tell her, but sleeping spoon-fashion felt too impersonal now.  She rolled over, and took Lisa in her arms.    
  
Lisa sleepily reciprocated.  "My, Taylor," she said dreamily, "this is new.  I think I like it."  She kissed Taylor on the cheek and then on the neck, letting her warm breath tickle Taylor's throat.  Taylor shivered and pulled her into a closer hug.  
  
 _I am so sorry for putting this on you, Taylor,_  Lisa told herself silently.  _For getting you into this at all._   For she knew that if it was not for her, Taylor would not be here.  _I'm also sorry for doing this, but if we are to survive, I must._  
  
Lisa's leg slowly separated Taylor's, and slid up between her thighs to grind ever so gently at her moist sex; Taylor moaned under her breath, but did not wake.  At the same time, Lisa kissed Taylor's throat, letting her sensitive skin get the most of her warm breath.  
  
As she ground her thigh into Taylor's groin, Lisa kept murmuring softly, right at the edge of hearing.  "Oh, Taylor, oh, yes, Taylor, do it to me Taylor, climb on top of me Taylor, take me, take me hard, Taylor ..."  And each time she spoke Taylor's name, she ground her thigh in a little harder.  
  
By now, Taylor was twitching and moaning in her sleep, caught in a lurid dream of confused sexual images and brilliant flashes of pleasure, and all the time in the background, Lisa's voice whispering her name, encouraging her in a sensual voice, and with each mention of her name came a burst of pleasure.  
  
This dream was not detailed enough, nor memorable enough, for Taylor to recall it, but it had its effect on her subconscious.  
  
\---  
  
When Taylor next woke, she found her face inches from Lisa's.  Lisa smiled a heavy-lidded smile, and said softly, "Hi, Taylor."  
  
She leaned forward to kiss Taylor on the cheek, but Taylor was overcome with a rush of desire, and the kiss became one on the lips.  Conflicting emotions jangled within Taylor's mind, but foremost was the fact that Lisa's body was soft and compliant in her arms, and every time she said Taylor's name, she felt a rush of arousal.  And when she kissed Lisa, Lisa kissed her back, with every evidence of enjoyment.  
  
Taylor felt Lisa's hands moving over her back as they kissed, then Lisa's thigh ground into her crotch, arousing a wave of pleasure in her.  She pushed her crotch at Lisa's thigh, held her tight, and humped their bodies together, all without quite knowing what she was doing.  All she knew was that it felt so _good._  
  
When they broke the kiss, Taylor stared at Lisa.  "I'm sorry -" she stammered.  "I don't know what -"  
  
Lisa pushed her on to her back, and straddled her, grasping her wrists, holding her arms over her head.  "Oh, Taylor," she whispered, and Taylor felt another rush of heat through her body.  She did not struggle, just lay there compliant as Lisa allowed her hair to sweep to and fro over her breasts, tickling the nipples, feeling so exciting.  She liked being held like this by Lisa.  It excited a certain warmth in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I want to love you, Taylor," murmured Lisa, bending down to kiss her on the lips.  Taylor responded with an urgency unfamiliar to her.  Lisa's lips burned on hers as they kissed, and kissed again.  Then Lisa moved her mouth down to Taylor's throat, kissing and nibbling and huffing warm breath on to the sensitive skin, so that Taylor arched her throat upward, moaning softly.  
  
"Taylor, I want you, Taylor," murmured Lisa.  She hated herself for this, using all the tricks that she was capable of, of twisting the mind of the one person who trusted her the most.  But if Taylor was to survive, if she was to survive, then Taylor had to want to do this.  But still she hated herself for mashing the buttons that she herself had installed in Taylor's subconscious.  
  
Taylor was adrift in an ocean of pleasure.  Lisa's lips had shifted to her breasts, and her teeth were now teasing Taylor's nipples to full hardness, making her cry out softly at the exquisite pleasure/pain.  She felt herself grow hot and wet between the legs, and she could not do a thing about it.  
  
"Oh, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor ..." Lisa whispered, kissing her way down Taylor's stomach to her pelvis.  She caressed Taylor's thighs, and without any conscious command, they parted.  Taylor's arms were free now, but she had no intention of moving.  This felt too good, it was a refuge from the horrors of reality.  What Lisa was doing to her was driving her slowly but steadily crazy, but it was a good kind of crazy.  
  
Lisa had never performed oral sex on anyone before, but her power came to her rescue, and she went to it with a will.  Actually somewhat repulsed by touching another woman's genitals with her mouth, she forced herself to give Taylor pleasure as thoroughly as possible.  She licked, sucked, nibbled and in general used her lips and tongue and fingers upon Taylor's soft warm wetness, to great effect.  Halfway through her ministrations, Taylor spasmed, lifting her back from the bunk, as she drove her crotch into Lisa's face.  
  
Lisa coughed and choked for a second, but then steeled herself and returned to the task, awarding Taylor another orgasm before she finally, gratefully, crawled up to lie beside Taylor.  
  
"I love you, Taylor," she murmured., holding the younger girl close, and nibbling at her neck  "I've always wanted you.  You are so beautiful, you tasted so nice.  Could you do it to me, Taylor?  I want you to do it to me so much.  Please, Taylor?"  
  
Taylor finally emerged from the state of shock that two shattering orgasms had put her into, and she turned and kissed Lisa passionately, tasting her own juices on her friend's lips.  Lisa lay back and pulled Taylor on top of her;Taylor straddled her, her wetness slicking over Lisa's stomach, smeared by Taylor's naked thighs.  
  
Lisa looked up at Taylor, licking her lips.  "Do it to me, Taylor.  I want you so much.  Please, Taylor, please."  
  
With Lisa's moans - barely faked - to encourage her, and her caressing hands to excite her, Taylor worked her way down Lisa's body in turn.  She had never treated another woman like this, had never thought that she would.  But Lisa's sharp intakes of breath, and soft cries of pleasure urged her on, showed her what worked and what did not.  And ever that soft voice, whispering her name, sending thrills of arousal through her.  
  
She had less of an idea of how to orally please a woman than Lisa did, but she did her best.  Lisa even felt some pleasure from it; taken all told, it was a good effort, but not enough to push Lisa into an orgasm.  However, for the purposes of this exercise, she had to make Taylor feel like an experienced lover, so she cried out and arched her back, clutched at Taylor's head as she called her name out loud, and in general managed to fake one quite convincingly.  
  
 _Another debt in the ledger; another thing to regret in the long lonely watches of the night.  If ever I have any more._  
  
They lay side by side on the bunk, gently kissing and caressing one another.  Taylor was in a state of wonder; she had never imagined that it might feel like this with another woman.  She still did not know if she was attracted to Lisa, but each time Lisa spoke to her, she felt aroused, so she figured that this must be something of the sort.  
  
Lisa knew what she felt, and worked at showing every evidence of being besotted with Taylor.  Kissing her was not unpleasant; in fact, it was rather nice.  But it was all the other clues that she got from the embrace, the kiss, all of it,  that made it a chore to remain aroused enough that Taylor could tell.  She began to construct lurid fantasies in her mind of being kissed, caressed, being made love to, by a variety of people she knew.  Some seemed to work; she felt the warmth of arousal increase and the slickness return to her sex as she discreetly rubbed at herself.  
  
She was deep in a mental imagery of being held down by Bitch, wearing a dog collar while the auburn haired girl  forced a strap-on dildo into her ass, when Taylor kissed her firmly and then said, "I want you to make love to me with the ... thing."  
  
"Are you sure, Taylor?" she murmured, kissing her in return and caressing her breasts.  
  
"Yes," whispered Taylor.  "I want you to do it to me.  I want to feel it inside me.  I want to know that it's you doing it."  She reached over the side of the bunk and retrieved the object, and handed it to Lisa. Then she gave her a brave smile, and lay back on the bunk.  
  
Lisa took a deep breath, and strapped it on.  She leaned down and kissed Taylor, her tongue duelling with the other girl's, lips hard against one another.  
  
 _If I don't do it now, I might never have the nerve to do it again._  
  
Quickly, she climbed up to poise herself over Taylor.  "I want to do this to you, Taylor," she murmured.  "Do you want me to do this?"  
  
Taylor looked up at her trustingly.  "Oh yes, Lisa," she replied softly.  "Do it to me."  
  
Taylor was still awash with emotions; foremost now was the growing attraction she now felt for Lisa.  Lisa, who had been a steadfast friend, a rock-solid support, and had never once indicated that she felt this way toward Taylor.  
  
 _Perhaps she wanted to spare my feelings_ , she told herself.  
  
She felt Lisa rubbing the dildo around her soft wetness.   _Lisa's going to put that thing in me,_  she realised.   _She's going to make love to me with it.  She won't hurt me.  I trust her._   But yet, there was the tiny element of fear, of doubt.  
  
Lisa slowly wedged the tip of the plastic penis into Taylor's soft virgin pussy, and lay full length upon her.  Taylor moaned a little at the uncomfortable feeling between her legs, but Lisa kissed her and nibbled at her throat and breasts, and slowly, gradually, worked it inside of her.  Taylor whimpered as her hymen was broken, but that passed smoothly, Lisa kissing and caressing her, guiding her through it.  She gasped as she felt it filling her up, slowly starting to take pleasure from it.  
  
When Lisa had managed to get it all the way into her, she began stroking it back and forth, in and out, in a basic rhythm that nonetheless caused Taylor to gasp and arch her back.  "Oh god yes," she cried, "do it to me, it feels so good, do it!"  
  
As Lisa increased the tempo, Taylor closed her eyes, and her treacherous mind replaced Lisa's image with that of Brian, on top of her, between her thighs, pumping his thick, heavy manhood deep inside her.  Her arousal increased dramatically, and she reached up to pull at Lisa's hips, to encourage her to do it faster, to thrust more heavily into her.  
  
Lisa brought Taylor to a series of terrific orgasms, and tactfully chose to ignore that the name that Taylor called out in the throes of it was not her own.  
  
 _And now,_  Lisa told herself,  _I pay the price for what I have done._   Unstrapping the dildo from her own hips, she roused Taylor from the post-orgasm glow.  
  
"Please, Taylor," she said softly.  "Please, you must make love to me now.  I want you, Taylor.  I want you to put that inside me, and make love to me with it."  
  
Recalling the fantasy that seemed to give her the most arousal, she got off the bunk, and bent over it, her hips up, thighs open.  She tried to recall the feelings that made her aroused, but she couldn't be sure if she was wet enough, lubricated enough.  
  
For Taylor's sake, she would have to be, whether she was or not.  
  
Taylor also got off the bunk, moved around behind her.  "Ooh," she said, and giggled.  "Doggy style.  Kinky."  She slapped Lisa on the butt.  "Does this make you my bitch?" she asked jokingly.  
  
The word, and the slap, did something to Lisa, and she felt her arousal increase once more.  "Oh god, yes,, Taylor," she moaned.  "Make me your bitch.  Take me, Taylor.  Make love to me."   _Degrade me, for the breach of your trust,_ she thought, while tears slid down her face.   _Punish me.  And if I am not wet enough, then you will have to rape me, and I will never, ever let you know how much it hurt.  Such is my penance._  
  
She felt the hard tip of the dildo push slowly between her lips, probing at her vaginal canal.  She caught her breath as the tip lodged in her vagina and started to push inward.  She felt the beginning of the pain and forced herself not to clench up.  "Oh yes, Taylor," she urged.  "Fuck your bitch.  Make her hot for you."  Clenching her eyes shut, she focused on the lurid fantasy, but instead of Bitch, it was now, of all people, Taylor's father who stood behind her, forcing his cock into her ass.  
  
Her arousal ramped up, and the pain eased, her lubrication increasing, allowing Taylor to more easily work the plastic penis into her soft, resisting depths.  
  
Taylor held Lisa's hips, pushing the dildo farther and farther inside Lisa.   _Surely it wasn't this hard with me?_  she thought.   _Maybe I just didn't notice.  It was certainly spectacular enough._   Lisa murmured more encouragement, pushing her hips back toward Taylor, forcing more of the dildo inside her.  
  
 _She must really want this,_  Taylor thought.   _She must be really turned on._   Reaching underneath, she found Lisa's clitoris and rubbed it, feeling the reaction ripple through Lisa's body.  
  
When Taylor rubbed her clit, Lisa jolted, then castigated herself, and reached back to rub her own pussy.  She could feel the labia stretching to either side as the dildo forced its way inside.  She closed her eyes and imagined Danny Hebert standing back there, pumping his cock strongly into her willing asshole, stretching it, making her cry out with pleasure instead of pain.  
  
And then she felt Taylor's soft wet pussy on her fingers, as the last of the dildo slid easily into her.  It felt huge inside her, but she had done it; she had gotten it all in.  Now all Taylor had to do was fuck her for a while with it, she could fake an orgasm, and they would both eat.  
  
 _I hope Coil doesn't make us do this every time._  
  
"Oh god, that feels so good," she murmured.  And it did, it really did.  It was stretching her, but she was becoming accustomed to it, and she was almost looking forward to when Taylor began to move it in and out of her.  
  
Grasping Lisa's hips, Taylor began moving her own hips backward and forward.   _I feel so weird doing this,_  she thought.  _I always thought I'd be on the other side of something like this._   It almost occasioned a giggle, but this was serious business, so she went back to sliding the dildo in and out of Lisa's clinging pussy.  And every time she pushed it all the way up inside Lisa, her fingers were there to rub Taylor's pussy again.  Every time she did this, it sent a thrill of arousal through Taylor's body.  
  
Lisa felt Taylor begin to increase the speed and regularity of her thrusts; in her mind, she saw Taylor's father doing the same, shoving his cock into her harder and harder, deeper and deeper.  The fantasy aroused her, and made her pussy slicker, and eased Taylor's efforts as she thrust harder and harder into Lisa.  The pleasure began to build inside her, as she concentrated on the fantasy, and willed away all distractions, trying to just survive five more minutes so that she could fake it -  
  
The orgasm caught her by surprise, causing her to cry out and push back hard at Taylor's thrusting.  "Oh yes!" she cried.  "Oh god yes!  Do it to me!  Fuck me!"  
  
She clutched at the edge of the bunk as Taylor, encouraged and even aroused, thrust harder and harder into her, her mind melting, not needing the fantasy anymore.  She had another orgasm before she fell to her knees in front of the bunk, the dildo sliding out of her slickly wet pussy with an obscene _plop_.  
  
"No more," she begged.  "No more."  
  
Taylor unbuckled the dildo and helped her on to the bunk, where they held each other, breathing hard.  
  
"Oh god," said Lisa.  "Oh god.  That was ... oh god."  
  
"Yeah," said Taylor.  She kissed Lisa.  "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" asked Lisa.   _Oh shit, she knows._  
  
"For making love to me first," said Taylor.  "For making it so good.  For showing me that it could be done."  
  
 _It nearly wasn't,_  thought Lisa grimly.  She smiled at Taylor.  "I love you."  
  
"I think I love you too, Lisa."  Taylor paused.  "Did you fantasise?" she asked, a little shamefacedly.  "I did."  
  
Lisa giggled.  "Yeah, I did too," she admitted.  "Who did you fantasise about?"  
  
Taylor turned a little pink.  "Brian."  
  
Lisa grinned and kissed her.  "I thought so.  You called out his name."  
  
Taylor looked at her curiously.  "Who did you fantasise about?"  
  
"Bitch, with a strap-on," said Lisa, also blushing slightly.  
  
"Wow, you've got the hots for  _Bitch?"_  exclaimed Taylor.  
  
Lisa shook her head violently.  "Just a fantasy.  Like if you fantasised about, say, having sex with your Dad.  You know it will never happen, you know he'd never do it.  But the idea of it just might turn you on.  It's harmless enough."  
  
"Lisa!"  Taylor was blushing hotly.  "I'd never fantasise about  _that!"_  
  
Lisa giggled.  "Then I will, the next time we make love."  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes.  "You go ahead.  I'll stick with Brian.  He's hot enough."  
  
Lisa grinned.  "Deal."  
  
But they never did, for at that moment Coil turned off the monitor to the hidden camera, cursed, and erased that worldline.


End file.
